Condamné à mort
by Malfoy Funambule
Summary: "Aujourd'hui, Drago Malefoy, vous êtes condamné à mort pour avoir tuer" tel l'annonça le premier ministre. Il est alors temps pour les deux amants de se dire adieu, mais les au revoir ne sont jamais faciles. "Chut Hermione, ne pleure pas" "Je t'aime"


**Salut, slaut ! **

**Je viens aujourd'hui avec un nouvel OS. J'ai mis tout mon coeur à l'écrire. J'espère que vous allez apprécier la lecture.**

**Merci à Misa-or-Pigloo pour l'avoir corriger =)**

**oOoOoOoO**

La salle d'audience se remplissait peu à peu, les gens s'asseyaient le plus près qu'ils pouvaient afin d'être au première loge pour assister au spectacle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que le monde de la magie n'avait pas vu de condamnation à mort. Ils discutaient fort, le nom du condamné n'avait toujours pas été révélé. Chacun y allait de son avis. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le silence se fit.

Un homme encagoulé apparut, tenu par deux aurores, ce qui était tout à fait inutile puisqu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'échapper. Malgré ses deux gardes, le condamné restait droit, il ne montrait aucune hésitation dans sa démarche. Les aurores l'assirent sur la chaise.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle, ils allaient enfin savoir qui il était. Enfin, on lui retira sa cagoule. A la surprise de tous, le condamné n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait fait, personne ne savait pourquoi il était là. Ils allaient bientôt avoir des réponses.

Elle était là, il l'avait vue. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix. Elle se devait d'être là. Pas pour le voir lui, mais pour que les autres la voit, elle. Elle avait l'air de le regarder, mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'osait pas le fixer. Pourtant il aurait tellement aimer croiser une dernière fois son regard, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le ministre se leva, le silence se fit de nouveau : les réponses allaient enfin arriver.

« Aujourd'hui, Drago Malefoy, vous êtes condamné à mort pour avoir tuer, alors que la guerre était terminée. Vous êtes accusé de haute trahison. Vous êtes soupçonné d'avoir voulu déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Vous allez être puni pour avoir poignardé le Survivant. ».

Un brouhaha commença à l'entente de ces paroles. Le Survivant ? Mort ? Depuis quand ?

« Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ? »

Drago sentit son regard sur lui, enfin. Il la regarda fixement en retour.

« Non, répondit-il. »

Il vit que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer de nouveau, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_« Harry ! Harry ! Regarde moi Harry ! Regarde comme je suis jolie ! »_

_Harry rit en apercevant son amie danser autour de lui._

_« Magnifique Hermione, comme d'habitude. »_

_Elle lui sourit en retour. Elle était contente qu'il soit là pour l'aider à choisir une robe de mariée. Ginny n'avait pas voulu venir, voulant garder la surprise pour le grand jour._

_« Herm ', quand est-ce-que tu officialiseras les choses ?_

‒ _Comment ça ?_

‒ _Quand est-ce-que toi et Drago allez enfin dire au monde entier que vous vous mariez ?_

‒ _Oh... je ne sais pas. Peut-être quand on ne pourra plus le cacher ?_

‒ _D'accord, d'accord, faites comme vous voulez, sourit-il. »_

_Il la regarda s'admirer devant le miroir. Elle était magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. Elle respirait le bonheur, Drago avait bien de la chance de l'avoir trouvée. _

_Soudain, Harry fut pris de tremblements._

_« Harry ? Harry ! Ca recommence ? s'écria Hermione en se rapprochant de lui._

‒ _Oui, mais t'inquiètes pas._

‒ _Non Harry, j'appelle Drago._

‒ _Non !_

‒ _Tu lui as promis que si ça recommençait tu l'appellerais !_

‒ _Mais il va te voir dans ta robe ! Ca porte malheur. Non vraiment, c'est bon, ça passe déjà, répondit-il en essayant vainement de contrôler ses tremblements et la voix qu'il entendait dans sa tête._

‒ _Désolée Harry, mais ta santé est bien trop importante pour que je fasse attention à tes superstitions. »_

_Elle appela donc son fiancé, et ce-dernier arriva quelques secondes plus tard._

_Il prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer. Elle était resplendissante. Il ne se doutait pas que ce serait la seule fois qu'il la verrait dans cette tenue._

_« Harry, je suis là. Tu m'entends ? »_

_Harry lui lança un regard noir : bien sûr qu'il l'entendait, il n'était quand même pas à l'article de la mort ! Drago lui sourit en retour._

_« Bien ! Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une fiole, j'ai essayé de préparer ça, dis moi si ça t'aide. »_

_Harry prit la fiole dans ses mains, cependant, il ne put jamais la boire. Il fut pris d'une si violente crise de tremblements que la fiole tomba à terre et se brisa, le liquide rouge se répandit au sol._

_« M*rde ! Désolé._

‒ _T'inquiètes... mais c'était la seule que j'avais._

‒ _Ah. »_

_Harry perdait espoir. Jamais il ne pourrait se soigner, il le savait bien. Et cette voix dans sa tête devenait de plus en plus forte. D'ici quelques mois, quelques années tout au plus, il aurait totalement perdu le contrôle de son corps._

_S'il avait su que vaincre Voldemort le condamnerait à tant de souffrances... il aurait agit de même, c'est vrai._

_Sa plus grande peur était qu'il réussisse à prendre le contrôle de son corps, qu'il s'en prenne à ses proches. Qu'il l'utilise pour faire le mal._

_« Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ? l'interrompit Hermione, coupant le cours de ses pensées._

‒ _Pardon, tu disais ?_

‒ _Rien, c'est pas grave. »_

_Harry la regarda. Elle avait l'air triste. Elle, qui rayonnait il y a seulement quelques minutes, avait perdu tout son éclat, par sa faute. Même sa robe était fichue, tout ça parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses tremblements._

_« Hermione, je peux parler à Drago ?_

‒ _Oui, bien sûr. Je vais aller voir les voiles. »_

_Il la regarda partir, il ne voulait pas que la dernière image qu'il ait d'elle soit cet air triste._

_« Hermione ? Celle-ci se retourna. T'ai-je déjà dit que j'étais jaloux de ton futur époux ? »_

_Cela eut le résultat escompté : Hermione partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'autre partie du magasin l'esprit beaucoup plus léger, la vendeuse sur ses talons._

_Drago sourit aussi. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi être jaloux._

_« Drago, j'en peux plus, reprit le Survivant »._

_Drago perdit vite son sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça._

_« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?_

‒ _J'arriverai pas à contrer le mal qui est en moi encore très longtemps. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne..._

‒ _T'inquiètes pas Harry, on va trouver une solution._

‒ _Tu comprends pas Drago ? Y a pas de solution ! Quoi que je fasse, quoi que j'essaierai, il trouvera quelque chose pour le contrer. Je veux pas vivre comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne possession de mon corps, pas après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour le terrasser._

‒ _Qu'est-ce-que tu veux alors ?_

‒ _Tue moi, lâcha Harry dans un souffle._

‒ _Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement fou !_

‒ _Mais y a pas d'autres solutions Drago ! Si tu le fais pas, personne le fera, l'implora-t-il._

‒ _Et tu crois que moi je vais le faire ?_

‒ _Oui, répondit Harry sûr de lui._

‒ _Mais pourquoi ?_

‒ _Parce que tu tiens au même chose que moi. Je sais que si ça continue je pourrais faire du mal à tout le monde, même à toi, même à Ginny et même à Hermione. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, et tu ne le veux pas non plus._

‒ _Mais tu sais tous les risques que j'encoure si je fais ça ? On ne peut pas tuer le Survivant et en sortir indemne !_

‒ _Je sais... Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, j'ai déjà essayé. Tu es ma seule solution. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour confier ma vie, lui avoua Harry._

‒ _Et Ron ? _

‒ _Il ne pourrait pas._

‒ _Parce que moi je peux ?_

‒ _Pour sauver Hermione oui._

‒ _Mais à quoi bon la sauver si c'est pour la perdre après ? »_

_Drago se tut, ce qu'il venait de dire était idiot : bien sûr qu'il devait la sauver ! Bien sûr qu'il devait se sacrifier pour elle ! C'était son rôle de la protéger !_

‒ _Je vais le faire Harry... Si c'est pour qu'Hermione puisse vivre en sécurité._

‒ _Je suis désolé de te demander ça Drago, vraiment. Je sais ce qu'il t'en coûte. Je sais qu'Hermione va être triste, mais au moins elle sera en vie._

‒ _Oui, en vie, murmura Drago. »_

_Il sortit ensuite sa baguette, et, les yeux humides, lança le sortilège de mort sur son ami qui avait enfin l'air heureux. Cependant, rien ne se passa._

_« Désolé Harry, ça marche pas. On aura essayé ! dit Drago plus que content de se retournement._

‒ _On va essayer autre chose Drago ! S'il te plaît ! l'implora-t-il de nouveau »._

_Drago hocha la tête, malheureux. Harry lui tendit un poignard. Drago s'en empara et le regarda longuement._

_« Drago, s'il te plaît... »_

_Il s'approcha lentement de Harry, le regarda dans les yeux. Il y vit de la douleur, de la tristesse, mais aussi le bonheur d'une vie vécue, le bonheur d'avoir sauvé les gens qu'il aimait, encore une fois._

_Drago planta l'arme dans son flanc. Cette fois-ci, rien ne vint contrer la mort. Le sang coula sur les mains de Drago, en même temps que ses larmes. Harry souriait, heureux, reconnaissant._

_Hermione arriva à cette instant, elle eut seulement le temps de voir Harry murmurer merci, avant que Drago ne le dépose au sol. Hermione accourut. Elle vit le sang sur les mains de Drago. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'interrogations, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour les questions._

_« Harry, Harry, ça va aller ! »_

_Elle essaya tant bien que mal de boucher la plaie avec ses mains, mais rien ni faisait. Sa robe baignait dans une flaque de sang, dans une flaque de larmes. Elle tenta alors de ralentir le sang avec sa robe._

_« Drago, Drago ! Fais quelque chose ! »_

_Mais il ne faisait rien, elle était seule sur ce coup là. Elle était seule contre la mort. Cependant, la mort l'emporte toujours. Elle vit le regard de Harry s'éteindre peu à peu. Elle pleurait et pleurait, avec son ami, c'était toute une partie de son enfance qui s'éloignait, qui disparaissait à jamais. _

_« Mais qu'est-ce-que t'as fait ? ! s'écria-t-elle vers Drago._

‒ _Désolé. »_

_C'était horrible pour lui de voir Hermione dans cet état, à serrer si fort l'homme qu'il venait de tuer. Elle ne devrait jamais savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça, ça la détruirait._

_Malgré ses larmes et sa robe pleine de sang, elle était toujours aussi magnifique._

_Elle releva sa tête et fixa Drago dans les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. _

_Drago avait peur de la réaction d'Hermione. A sa place, il aurait sûrement pleuré, crié, et essayé de le taper. Mais elle n'était pas comme ça._

_« Drago, va-t-en ! lui cria-t-elle._

_Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait bien le droit de le détester, du moment qu'elle restait saine et sauve. Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte, la mort dans l'âme : ça lui faisait mal de quitter la femme de sa vie, il n'en avait aucune envie. Mais elle en avait décidé ainsi._

_« Non Drago, pas par là ! Dépêche toi avant que des aurores rappliquent ! S'il te plaît... murmura-t-elle. »_

_Elle savait bien que Drago n'avait pas le droit de partir, qu'elle n'était pas sensé l'aider à s'échapper, mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre, même s'il venait de tuer son meilleur ami, même s'il venait d'assassiner le héros de toute une génération._

_Drago, pendant un court instant fut heureux d'entendre ces mots : elle l'aimait encore assez pour vouloir l'aider._

_« Hermione, je suis désolé, je t'aime. »_

_Il fit de nouveau un pas vers la porte, mais Hermione l'interrompit de nouveau._

_« Drago, si tu vas par là, tu t'en sortiras pas... »_

_Il lui sourit tendrement, et elle le vit franchir la porte au même moment qu'un aurore arrivait. Elle retint son souffle, elle avait peur qu'il n'aggrave son cas en l'attaquant. Mais il se contenta de tendre ses mains à l'aurore qui l'arrêta rapidement._

_Les deux hommes disparurent, suivis rapidement par le reste de la troupe qui était arrivé suite à l'appelle de la vendeuse._

_Hermione se retrouva seule avec le corps de Harry. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle était totalement perdue. Elle était si heureuse quelques minutes plus tôt, et là, tout son monde s'était effondré, d'un coup._

_Bientôt, un autre homme arriva._

_« Je dois récupérer le corps, lui dit-il froidement. »_

_Hermione le regarda sans bouger, encore sous le choc. L'homme répéta ce qu'il venait de dire, et elle s'éloigna._

_« Où-est-ce-que vous l'emmenez ?_

‒ _Quelque part. »_

_L'homme partit, la laissant de nouveau seule, tâche rouge au milieu des robes blanches._

_Elle resta là des heures sans bouger. Qu'allait-il arriver à Drago ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne savait plus comment réagir._

_Elle avait dû s'endormir, car quand elle ouvrit les yeux, un homme était penché au-dessus d'elle._

_« Miss Granger, lui dit-il pour la saluer. Je suis venu vous parler de ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure. Le ministre vous prie de ne parler à personne de ce que vous avez vu. Personne ne doit être au courant de la mort du Survivant pour l'instant. Laissez-nous nous occuper de tout. Ne faites rien. Ne dites rien à personne. »_

_L'homme s'apprêtait à partir._

_« Et Drago, dit-elle dans un souffle avant qu'il ne s'en aille._

‒ _Pardon ?_

‒ _Drago, qu'est-ce-que vous allez lui faire ?_

‒ _Oh, vous voulez parler de monsieur Malefoy ? Le meurtrier ? »_

_Entendre ces mots lui fit un choc, peut-être plus grand que celui de la mort de Harry._

_« Il a été jugé dès son arrivée au ministère. Il ne recevra pas le baiser du détraqueur. » _

_Hermione fut soulager. Sa peine ne serait peut-être moins grave que prévu. C'était très étonnant, mais ils avaient peut-être découvert des choses._

_« Non, il est condamné à la mort immédiate, sans passage par Azkaban. »_

_Pendant quelques secondes, Hermione ne réagit pas, elle était sans voix. Puis elle cria qu'il n'avait pas le droit, que ça ne se faisait plus depuis des année. _

_« Certes, mademoiselle, certes. Cependant, cet homme a tué la personne qui a sauvé le monde, il doit être puni en conséquence. »_

_Il la trouvait splendide, horriblement splendide, dans cette robe tachée de sang. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, cet homme avait pourtant tué un de ses meilleurs amis, sous ses yeux._

_« Est-ce-que je pourrais le voir ? Avant que... elle ne put finir sa phrase, les larmes étaient trop pressantes._

‒ _Je ne pense pas, non. On ne peut pas voir un condamné avant sa mise à mort._

‒ _S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie... »_

_Elle pleurait tellement, pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-elle le voir ? Qui était cet homme ? Et soudain il remarqua que la robe tachée de sang n'était autre qu'une robe blanche, et alors il comprit._

_« Vous alliez vous marier, n'est-ce-pas ? »_

_Elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Il ressentit comme un pincement au cœur._

_« Je... je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »_

_Et l'aurore partit, comme ça, sans un mot de plus._

_Le matin arriva bien vite, et avec lui, l'homme réapparut._

_« C'est bon, vous pourrez lui dire au revoir tout à l'heure. »_

_Pour la première fois, il vit s'esquisser un sourire sur ce si beau et si triste visage. _

_« Vous feriez bien d'aller vous changer si vous ne voulez pas l'effrayer, tenta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fut malheureusement un échec. »_

_Hermione transplana après lui avoir dit merci et qu'il lui ait donné quelques renseignements._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Et bien, si vous n'avez rien à dire, nous n'avons plus qu'à commencer. »

Le ministre demanda à ses aurores d'aller ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer le bourreau. Ce dernier s'approcha du siège de Drago, son arme à la main. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Il allait vraiment mourir.

Hermione ne pouvait le quitter du regard. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle voulait comprendre ce qui était arrivé. S'il mourrait maintenant, le mystère ne pourrait jamais être résolu. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, mais c'était le choix de Drago, il ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Elle soupira, Drago l'entendit, il n'entendait qu'elle, il ne voyait qu'elle, de toute façon. Elle le regardait. Elle ne devait pas. Ca lui ferait bien trop de mal d'avoir l'image de sa mort à jamais en tête. Il la fixa, l'obligeant à croiser son regard.

Il la regardait si intensément. Jamais plus quelqu'un ne la regarderait de cette manière après aujourd'hui, tout ça serait fini. C'était si triste.

Il vit les larmes montées de nouveau dans ses yeux. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule et si triste. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle pleure à cause de lui, il ne voulait plus qu'elle pleure pour lui.

Son regard lui disait d'arrêter de pleurer, de ne pas regarder, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était l'ultime fois qu'elle pourrait le voir, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Elle avait peur d'oublier son visage si jamais elle ne le regardait plus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_L'heure était venue, elle allait enfin pouvoir le voir._

_La porte s'ouvrit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit jugé si vite, il ne s'attendait pas à mourir si tôt. _

_« Drago, chuchota une voix qu'il reconnut rapidement._

‒ _Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?_

‒ _Je... je voulais te voir, avant que... »_

_Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, un sanglot l'en empêchant._

_« Hermione, Hermione, viens par là, murmura Drago tendrement. »_

_Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, et il l'a pris dans ses bras._

_« Chut Hermione, ne pleure pas, la berça-t-il »._

_Il la cala sur ses genoux, lui caressant les cheveux, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants, comme s'il avait affaire à une petite fille qui venait de faire un cauchemar, et quel cauchemar ! _

_« Hermione, ne vient pas voir ça s'il te plaît, lui murmura-t-il après qu'elle se soit légèrement calmée._

‒ _Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix..._

‒ _Essaye au moins de ne pas venir, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu assistes à ça, l'implora-t-il. »_

‒ _D'accord, mais je ne te garantis rien. C'était quand même mon meilleur ami. Si je n'assiste pas à ta... les mots ne purent sortir, les larmes recommencèrent à couler._

‒ _Alors promet moi au moins de ne pas regarder si tu viens._

‒ _Mais..._

‒ _S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça, vraiment. »_

_Elle pleurait tant, il avait beau la serrer dans ses bras, rien n'y faisait._

_« Drago, je veux pas... je peux pas. Je supporterais pas de te perdre toi aussi. S'il te plaît, dis moi la vérité._

‒ _Il n'y a pas de vérité ma puce, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, je dois être puni, c'est tout._

‒ _Je t'aime..._

‒ _Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas regarder, d'accord ?_

‒ _D'accord... »_

_Ils profitèrent des quelques instants qu'il leur restaient pour s'embrasser une dernière fois, un baiser d'adieu, une promesse d'amour éternel, un cri de désespoir._

_Il fut ensuite temps pour Hermione de partir. Elle pleurait, elle pleurait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Drago se devait de rester noble, elle ne devait pas le voir pleurer. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Il était si triste de la laisser toute seule. Il l'aimait tellement._

_Elle lui fit un dernier au revoir, elle pleurait si fort, si fort... Elle ne vit donc pas les yeux de Drago s'humidifier peu à peu à mesure qu'elle avançait, même si elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. L'image qu'il lui restera de lui serait celle d'un homme qui reste droit, même dans les épreuves les plus dures._

_Drago n'en pouvait plus, il n'arriverait plus à tenir longtemps. Même s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, même s'il voulait rester à ses côtés encore et encore, même s'il ne voulait pas la quitter, il savait que si elle restait encore quelques secondes de plus à pleurer devant lui, il s'effondrerait. _

_Elle se décida pourtant enfin à sortir de cette pièce si froide, elle n'en pouvait plus de montrer sa faiblesse à Drago alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Elle s'adossa à la porte de la salle, continuant de pleurer des larmes qui ne voulaient plus s'arrêter._

_Enfin, Drago put se lâcher, il s'effondra au sol, son cri de douleur déchirant le silence pesant qui s'était installer après le départ d'Hermione. Il pleura, pleura autant qu'Hermione venait de le faire. Il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleurer, et comme il ne pleurerait sans doute plus jamais. Ca faisait tellement mal, tellement mal. Il pleura, des heures et des heures._

_Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte entendait tout. Jamais elle n'avait entendu quelqu'un à ce point déchiré, dévasté. Il s'était retenu pendant tout ce temps pour qu'elle ne le voit pas comme ça. Il avait sans doute eu raison de faire ça, l'entendre lui faisait déjà tant de mal. Elle resta, pendant des heures. Elle pleurait en même temps que Drago. Une seule porte les séparait pour l'instant, mais bientôt ils seraient séparés à jamais. Elle pleurait pour elle, elle pleurait pour Drago, elle pleurait pour Harry, et elle pleurait pour l'avenir qui s'effondrait devant eux. La vie ne leur avait jamais fait de cadeau. Elle pensait pouvoir vivre heureuse encore longtemps, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Elle n'avait pas le choix._

_Elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'un homme vienne la voir pour lui dire qu'il était tant de partir : la mise à mort allait bientôt commencer._

_Elle le suivit quelques mètres, puis d'un coup, se mit à courir dans l'autre direction, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand._

_Drago vit d'abord la porte s'ouvrir, il croyait qu'il était enfin l'heure. Cependant il vit qu'Hermione était de l'autre côte. Elle était essoufflée. Il se ressaisit, elle ne devait pas le voir pleurer !_

_Elle courut de nouveau vers lui et se jeta à son cou._

_« Drago, Drago, chuchota-t-elle en sanglotant, tu peux pleurer dans mes bras. »_

_Il se retint quelques secondes, puis, Hermione le serrant plus fort encore, il se lâcha, enfin. Il était heureux qu'elle soit là, même si elle le voyait dans cet état. Cela lui faisait du bien, un peu de chaleur humaine avant de partir._

_« Drago, Drago, embrasse-moi. »_

_Il ne se fit pas prier. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, échangeant ainsi leurs peines, leurs espoirs perdus. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la fin du monde, qu'ils étaient les derniers survivants sur terre, et qu'ils voyaient leur mort arriver, qu'ils allaient sombrer, ensemble.. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant ce qui leur paru des heures._

_Le garde les regardait, comment un homme qui avait tant d'amour en lui avait pu tuer le Survivant ? Cela ne collait pas. Il ne voulait pas les interrompre, mais le temps passait. Encore une minute et il les interromprait. Encore une minute, et leur monde s'écroulerait. Il n'y arriverait pas. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas faire ça._

_Doucement, Drago s'éloigna d'Hermione pour reprendre son souffle, il aperçut le garde qui ne savait pas où se mettre. Il fit un dernier tendre baiser à Hermione._

_« Il est temps Hermione. Je t'aime. »_

_Il se leva et s'approcha du garde en tendant les mains pour qu'il les attache. Le garde s'exécuta la mort dans l'âme. Il entendait la femme sangloter. Ils partirent, la laissant seule dans cette sombre salle. _

_Elle s'assit quelques instants par terre, à l'endroit exact où Drago se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle pleura encore quelques larmes puis se ressaisit : il était temps d'affronter le monde._

_Elle partit se nettoyer le visage, pour enlever ses traces de larmes. Puis elle dut s'installer dans la salle des condamnations. Personne ne savait pourquoi ils étaient là. Seule elle savait. Et encore, elle se doutait qu'elle ne connaissait pas toute la vérité._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop dur d'être là à attendre la mort, sa mort. Elle aurait tant voulu que les choses se passent autrement. Elle avait toujours rêver de vivre un conte de fée. Ca n'avait pas manqué, elle avait bien trouvé le prince charmant. Mais pour elle il n'y aurait pas de fin heureuse, il n'y en aurait plus jamais.

Le garde les regardait tour à tour, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette histoire le dépassait. Jamais il n'avait vu des gens s'aimer autant. Jamais il n'avait assisté à une scène aussi belle et émouvante. Cependant, personne ne s'en rendait compte, tout le monde regardait Drago, tout le monde voyait le meurtrier. Personne à part lui ne voyait l'homme torturé, l'homme aimé et aimant qu'il était. Cependant, il n'avait aucun pouvoir en ses lieux, il ne pouvait rien faire. Un garde ne pourrait jamais sauver un prisonnier, surtout sans preuve tangible de son innocence. Non, c'était triste à dire, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux.

Drago n'en pouvait plus de la voir comme ça. Même si c'était lâche de sa part, il voulait en finir le plus vite possible pour ne plus la voir dans cet état. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, il n'en avait jamais eu peur. Il avait seulement peur qu'elle soit malheureuse toute sa vie, ce qui n'allait sans doute pas manquer, et ça, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Il aurait tant aimer à cet instant la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire la vérité. Mais il ne devait pas. Plus vite il mourrait, plus tôt cette envie disparaîtrait.

La fin approchait, tout le monde le sentait. La tension dans l'air était palpable. Le condamné restait droit, il ne suppliait pas qu'on le laisse en vie. Il ne disait rien. Il ne bougeait pas. Il fixait seulement un point et personne n'avait le cran et le courage de regarder où ses yeux allaient. Et pourtant, s'ils l'avaient fait, ils auraient compris bien des choses. Mais personne ne le fit, personne ne sut jamais que son dernier regard était pour Hermione, que ses dernières pensées était pour elle, et que la seule larme qu'il versa quand le bourreau leva son arme était pour la femme qu'il laissait seule derrière lui. Non, personne, en dehors du garde et d'Hermione, ne le sut jamais.

Malgré sa promesse, elle continuait de le regarder, elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Lui non plus ne pouvait la quitter du regard. Il était heureux de pouvoir partager ce dernier instant avec elle, malgré tout.

Elle vit la larme qu'il versa, la dernière, et elle ne put que lui en offrir une en retour, une seule. A travers ces larmes, ils se disaient au revoir, ils se disaient merci, et ils se disaient je t'aime, à jamais.

**oOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**XOXO**

**M.F**


End file.
